


Voluntary Omakes

by Purrs



Series: Voluntary [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: Bits and pieces that are set in, but may not be canon to, the Voluntary universe.





	Voluntary Omakes

Mielan cavorted in the Pool, soaking up Kandrona. It felt great today. There was just the right concentration of minerals in the sludge.

Although perhaps it was just a bit too salty.

Or maybe more than just a bit.

They swam faster, trying to get back to the pier, but they found they couldn't remember where it was. Their echolocation showed someone in front of them, someone they recognized: a spawnmate of theirs. Relieved, they swam towards the familiar figure. But another squeak revealed it to be immobile, drifting slowly in the current, crumbling at the edges. Mielan nervously prodded it with a fin—their fin shriveled instantly to nothing.

Salt.

Salt everywhere.

Mielan had no mouth, but would have screamed.

 

Jake bolted upright in bed. "That does it," he muttered. "No more late-night oatmeal."


End file.
